1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically adhering tapes, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method capable of automatically adhering a double-faced adhesive tape for splicing papers and a fixing adhesive tape for fixing a tip portion of a stock paper to a side of a stock paper roll to the tip portion of the stock paper in a stock paper wound roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stock paper roll including a hollow core around which a continuous stock paper such as a long continuous paper, film, or metal foil or a composite sheet such as a laminated film, etc. is wound has been widely used in various kinds of applications in many industries. For instance, in off-set and rotary letterpress printing machines, a roll body (referred to as a stock paper roll hereinafter) around which a web (referred to as a stock paper hereinafter) to be printed is wound in a rolled manner is loaded on a stock paper feeding device from which the stock paper is fed.
Apart from the stock paper roll currently being fed, the stock paper roll of the same or another kind is loaded on the stock paper feeding device to stand by. When the diameter of the current stock paper roll becomes small, or when the stock paper roll is to be replaced with the stock paper roll of another standard due to an order change, the terminal end of the current stock paper roll and the tip portion of the standby stock paper roll are spliced by a splicer provided on the stock paper feeding device. When paper is spliced by the splicer, double-faced adhesive tape has to be adhered in advance to the tip portion of the stock paper of a new stock paper roll to be spliced. For this reason, a length of double-faced adhesive tape is adhered to the tip portion of the stock paper at the operation site before the stock paper roll is loaded on the stock paper feeding device.
Since the operation for adhering the double-faced adhesive tape to the tip portion of the stock paper roll has been manually conducted up to now, no labor saving has been possible. In addition, when the stock paper roll is transported for loading on the stock paper feeding device, the stock paper may accidentally be drawn out of the stock paper roll unless the tip portion of the stock paper is fixed on the stock paper roll. Therefore, apart from the double-faced adhesive tape for splicing, fixing adhesive tape for fixing the tip portion of the stock paper roll to the side of the stock paper roll is manually adhered to a plurality of positions on the stock paper roll widthwisely spaced apart from each other. Such being the case, the manual operation for adhering the double-faced adhesive tape and the fixing adhesive tape is time-consuming and can interfere with labor saving and automation of the entire production line.